Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real-time insulation detector for feeding a high-frequency low-voltage signal of a power system, and more particularly to the real-time insulation detector which automatically feeds a high-frequency low-voltage detection signal, and when the power system runs in an uninterruptible power network, a central controller judges aging insulation comes from which one cable or component of the power system.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional power system is comprised of at least one circuit breaker, at least one current power transformer, and at least one power transformer which are serially and parallelly connected together. As shown in FIG. 1, a power system A0 contains a main power circuit and three branch circuits, wherein the main power circuit of the power system A0 is parallelly connected with the three branch circuits, and the main power circuit and each branch circuit have a circuit breaker A1, a current power transformer A2, a power transformer A3, and a transmission line impedance A4.
However, insulation material of each component of the power system A0 is aged because of overheating, moisture, dust, oxidation, chemical pollution, and salt damage, thus leaking capacitance value and currents quickly to damage the power system. To avoid such damage, the power system is shut down for detection and check annually, thus causing power failure and high maintenance cost. Although the power system is maintained and checked periodically, power system failure initiates a trouble or an accident suddenly.
Test items of the power system A0 includes testing high resistance meter, AC or DC voltage, and dielectric power factors, and these test items are scheduled after confirming an outage detection, and then the power system is operated. Unfortunately, aging insulation of each component of the power system cannot be prevented as operating the power system.
In addition, insulation test of a partial discharge of a power generator, a UHV transformer, and a circuit breaker is executed at 10 KV/400 Hz before delivering the power generator, the UHV transformer, and the circuit breaker. Alternatively, an Off line is detected and checked periodically in overhaul outage.
Some factories develops On line discharge equipment, but at least one sensing element is fixed on the On line discharge equipment in manufacturing process or overhaul process at high maintenance cost, and unsafe factors cannot be overcome, because the at least one sensing element is placed in high-voltage equipment in a long time, and it will be aged easily to cause accident.
The waveform of the partial discharge is tested by an oscilloscope in a pattern matching manner, yet it is only tested accurately based on data base. Coulomb number and discharge voltage for measuring discharge and ultraviolet light test are developed, but a uniform standard for these tests is not confirmed till now.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.